


Love Is Always There For You

by RaggensOfficial (HellProvidor666)



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellProvidor666/pseuds/RaggensOfficial
Summary: Marx wakes up from a nightmare. Magolor is there to comfort.
Relationships: Magolor & Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark | Marx
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	Love Is Always There For You

_"You know you can never hide from yourself, Marx."_

_"I'll always be hunting you down."_

_Marx tried to spread his golden wings and fly away, but the inky blackness surrounding him only seemed to slow him down. He never even knew how long he had been trapped in this place. He just needed to find a way out of the dim colors swirling around him._

_But every time he tried to escape, he could hear the gurgling laughter bubble up behind him. He could feel rotting claws grasp around him tightly, dragging him away from the only light he saw in this accursed place. Marx tried struggling to break free, attempting to reach out to any help around here._

_"After all... **I'm a part of you**."_

_Marx's eyes widened in horror upon the ungodly sight of eyes that had lost all signs of life and sanity and a smile that frightened the cosmic jester down to the bone. The cackling laughter grew louder as the demon Marx was trying to run away from completely swallowed him whole._

* * *

Marx instantly shot up from the bed, gasping for breath as though he was drowning in water. The cosmic jester calmed himself down as he felt the bedsheets underneath his round body. He soon began to remember what happened earlier that night: he was invited to stay over at his friend's place, they played some games and had a few laughs, and eventually... the two chose to sleep together in the same bed. The large window on the jester's left revealed a sky of countless stars stuck in their places in space, and the clown looked over to his right to see the friend that was sleeping next to him: Magolor.

The Halcandran did not stir from Marx's small shriek of fright, nor was he alarmed of the misfortune of waking up from a horrible nightmare. He seemed to sleep in the bed the two shared, the ears under his robe twitching as he sighed deeply in the relaxation and joy of resting in such a comfortable mattress and sheets. Marx began to think maybe Magolor was having some kind of peaceful dream, one of which might have involved something related to cakes and sweets and fruits and whatever kind of fancy cuisine was popular in Dreamland or Halcandra.

These kinds of thoughts filled Marx with a little bit of envy and jealousy. While Magolor might be dreaming about something blissful, the jester was struggling against the torment of his inner self. After his failed attempts of trying to conquer and destroy Popstar, it would make sense that the damage in his head was permanent. Not physically, of course. Something far worse he wanted to forget.

Marx knew that he can't keep these kinds of secrets from his best friend any longer. That at some point everything's going to break down into an existential purgatory he may never truly escape. He just wanted someone to comfort him in these struggling times. Ever since his defeats at the hands of Kirby and his friends, he always had these kinds of frightening nightmares to curse himself over these kinds of foolish acts. He grew out of his cycle of violence, but he just wanted it to end entirely. He just wanted to break free... but what would his friend think?

Tears began to build up in the cosmic jester's eyes as he began to think of the horrid creature he saw in his sleep, paralyzing him with a fear never described before. Marx let his right wing grow out of his body, the hexagon scales decorating it faintly glimmering in multiple colors like diamonds in starlight. He reached over to Magolor, lightly tapping the Halcandran's head with his talons. The egg-shaped alien sighed a little bit, still not waking up from his slumber. Marx knew his friend was a heavy sleeper, but he knew he can't just stay silent any longer. So the jester grew another wing on the opposite side of his body, slightly shaking Magolor's body. Eventually, the Halcandran opened his yellow eyes and sat up.

"Marx...? What are you doing up so late?" Magolor asked, recognizing a small stream of tears dripping from Marx's face as the cosmic jester bit his lower lip. "And why are you crying?"

Without having to think about what he wanted to say, Marx confessed with a trembling and stifled voice, "Maggie... I want to have a talk with you."

"Why? What is it that's bothering you so much?"

"...I had a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?" Marx kept silent about the question Magolor was asking him, letting more teardrops run down his face. The clown wrapped his wings around himself, looking down to avoid his friend's gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it," Marx confessed. "I'm afraid you might get mad at me."

"No, no... I won't get mad at you," Magolor reassured, hopeful that Marx would be confident enough to say what he needed to say. "You can tell me anything you want. It's just the two of us aboard the Lor Starcutter. Every secret between us is secured in this place." Marx swallowed the lump hidden in his throat, relaxing the wings around himself.

"I... was trapped someplace I didn't recognize," Marx began, disgusted by the idea that he had to describe what he saw. "Despite having these wings with me, I couldn't fly or use my magic to escape. Chasing me... was myself. Except... it wasn't even me. It was some kind of unrecognizable beast I couldn't even name - born out of my unsatisfied hunger for revenge against the very warrior who smited me." Magolor's expression began to change into worry for his jester friend as he watched those trembling eyes of glittering violet cloud up from what Marx was explaining in full detail to him.

"I've been having these kinds of nightmares ever since I was flung into the Galactic Nova. All I see in my dreams now is a creature who wants to consume me. Who wants to remind me of the countless genocides I could have caused. Who wants to tell me time and time again that I can never truly escape from myself. I just wish I could disappear from existence so I wouldn't have to deal with this bête noire haunting me!" Marx began to break down, his claws burying into the sheets as he began to sob in bloodcurdling cries.

Magolor used his limbless gloves to lift Marx's face so he would stay calm, and he eased the jester to the best of his ability with kindness and compassion for the situation his friend was in. The Halcandran soon replied with, "Shh... Shh... It's okay. I'm here. You still have me at the end of the day." Marx bawled as he threw his wings around Magolor's body, his tears staining the Halcandran's robe as he buried his face deep in his friend's clothes.

"I just only want someone who would comfort me from the trauma..." Marx wept with shut eyes. "I just want somebody who cares for me no matter what. I should have told you earlier... I don't know what to do, Mags. I'm... lost here." Magolor lifted his gloves up to hug Marx, feeling those golden wings relax around him as he felt the trembling heartbeat of the upset clown press close to his chest. Marx slowly opened up his eyes, his body about to go limp just so he could unwind in this peaceful embrace and never let go.

"If you're feeling that way... then maybe I can help you," Magolor spoke with sympathy, letting Marx cry as much as he could into his robe. "It's alright. I'll always be there for you. Just let it all out..."

"Maggie..." Marx whispered, his tears blurring up his vision until all he could see was splotched colors within the dark bedroom as he looked up at Magolor.

"Do you think I can be that somebody who cares for you?" Magolor asked. The Halcandran wiped the jester's eyes clean with his thumb. "I can help you fight that trauma. You can have me by your side for as long as you want. I'll always be there for you." Marx began to calm down with his soft weepings, calming down once he realized what the Halcandran was trying to say.

The jester huffed and looked away with reddened cheeks, saying, "What do you know about being chased by a Soul form of yourself?"

"Plenty," Magolor confessed. "Believe me: I know what it's like to lose control of yourself. To let something you sacrificed everything to gain take over your mind. I thought it was over for me... until I was reminded of you just when things seemed dark. What makes you think I can't be here for you?"

"Um... I... I love you, Magolor." Marx confessed, his talon gently brushing the side of the Halcandran's face. Magolor's cheeks began to blush from the confession, not exactly expecting those words to slip out of the jester's mouth. "I've felt like this since the beginning. I thought you were gonna leave me to be consumed by those nightmares plaguing my mind. I want to stay with you. Forever, even." Magolor gently leaned into Marx's face, the distance between them barely centimeters apart.

"I would be happy with that." Magolor then slowly closed his eyes and softly kissed Marx on the mouth. The cosmic jester's head was flooded with so many emotions from this one simple kiss, and he practically felt himself melt into it. He was at least glad someone he looked up to was willing to help comfort him when times get tough, and their very first kiss was enough to prove it. The two slowly opened up their eyes as they parted the kiss, staring deep into each other.

"So as long as we're together... we'll eventually start to forget our own demons?" Marx asked.

"I hope so," Magolor replied. "I don't know how long it's going to take, but rest assure: I can help you get rid of those nightmares."

"Thanks, Mag." The Halcandran chuckled as he pulled the blanket over their bodies, feeling Marx cuddle into his chest just so he has someone to cling on to.

"Love you too, Marx," Magolor confessed, rubbing his hand on the jester's two-tone cap. "I'm glad we could be more than just friends."

"I'm glad too, Magolor... I'm glad too."


End file.
